Souffler le Show et l'effroi
by Zazaone
Summary: Juin 1996, une chaude nuit de fin de printemps, une réunion orageuse de l'Ordre du Phénix... une de plus... Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui apportera le repos. C'est ce que croyait Severus Snape... à tort. ONE SHOT version longue du drabble.


**A l'origine, il s'agit du défi hebdomadaire de la communauté FRENCHDRABBLE sur Live Journal…. **

**THEME** : show  
**FANDOM** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, quelle chance vous avez qu'ils soient tous à vous !  
**PAIRING** : Severus Snape center…. Encore et toujours  
**SPOILER** : tome 5 et 6….  
**Rating** : PG OU K  
**Petite note** : J'avais écrit un drabble de 496 mots, que j'ai publié dans mon recueil de drabbles mais je me suis sentie profondément frustrée par tout ce que j'avais dû supprimer ou tout ce que j'avais envie d'ajouter encore… Donc, ce n'est plus un drabble mais un OS !  
Je l'ai remanié comme j'en avais envie !  
Je serais ravie si vous alliez dans Os CoUrTs ! Le recueil de Zaza, (en libre circulation dans les pires FFnet du monde) lire la version courte pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la différence …..  
Bonne lecture j'espère.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**SOUFFLER LE SHOW ET L'EFFROI**

Par cette chaude nuit du mois de juin et malgré la fraîcheur de ses appartements, le professeur Snape ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sans cesse il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps devenus moites. Toute la soirée n'avait été qu'un gigantesque fiasco. La réunion de l'Ordre au 12 Grimmauld Square s'était déroulée de la plus houleuse des façons. Sous entendus vexants de part et d'autre, allusions perfides, basses insultes, tout son répertoire et celui de Sirius Black y étaient passés. Ni Dumbledore ni Lupin n'avaient réussi à calmer les deux belligérants. Ils n'avaient pas été loin de lâcher leur baguette pour en venir aux mains, comme les pires Moldus. Snape était parti en claquant sciemment la porte. La mère Black avait dû s'en donner à cœur joie du haut de son portrait crasseux. Il fulminait, seul dans la rue. Mais le pire de cette soirée restait encore à venir.

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau peu après leur retour à Poudlard. Dès son entrée, il avait remarqué le parchemin que son vieil ami et néanmoins supérieur tenait en main ; il en reconnaissait l'écriture, la signature, le cachet. Et pour cause. Il était de sa main. Sa septième demande pour obtenir le poste de tous ses rêves, le seul poste où il arriverait à supporter plus aisément ces bandes de petits morveux boutonneux. Celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais l'absence de sourire et l'air peiné d'Albus anéantirent ses derniers espoirs. Encore une année à respirer les lourdes vapeurs pestilentielles des chaudrons dans sa salle de cours. Encore une année à supporter les ébullitions intempestives, les débordements inopinés et les explosions plus ou moins préméditées. Une année encore à supporter sarcasmes des uns et débilité des autres. Une année encore….  
Et combien d'autres à venir ?  
Avant même que Dumbledore n'ait ouvert la bouche, il connaissait sa réponse : « Désolé Severus, vous savez pourquoi je ne puis vous donner cette joie…. »  
Encore une fois…  
La septième fois…  
Il aurait été excédé, hors de lui, si la déception n'avait amèrement balayé tout autre sentiment.  
Il espérait trouver l'oubli dans une bonne nuit de sommeil… qui se refusait à lui, elle aussi.

Quand, finalement, il parvint à s'assoupir, son repos fut troublé par un étrange cauchemar…

Dans son rêve, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard l'accueillaient dans un lieu des plus surprenants . Ils étaient tous trois sur une petite scène encadrées de lourdes tentures rouges et vertes. Il ne distinguait pas le fond de la scène, pas plus que l'espace où devaient se trouver les spectateurs. Il n'apercevait que des ombres, n'entendait que de vagues murmures semblant venir d'ailleurs. Parfois une sourde plainte. Etrange, vraiment étrange….

- Cher Severus ! commença Salazar, vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de notre Show Magicsonges ! De violentes lumières les éclairèrent soudain tandis qu'une musique agressive retentissait.

- Votre mine effarée nous indique que vous ignorez tout de ce jeu diffusé sur la RTMMMMMM, poursuivit Grodric tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements pré-enregistrés retentissait, comme s'il venait de la salle. Ce n'est pas bien, reprit-il, votre ignorance pourrait coûter des points à votre maison. Mais c'est votre jour de chance ! N'entachons pas ce beau rêve de moments déplaisants malgré la présence de _Récurplusvitkevite_ le nouveau produit magiménager de la Mère Grattesec !

– Apprenons-lui, ainsi qu'à nos auditeurs qui découvriraient le Show Magicsonges, les règles qui sont les plus élémentaires de tout le monde onirique. Vous allez les comprendre en moins de temps qu'il ne vous faut pour dire _Evanesco_.

– Parfaitement mon cher Salazar. Professeur Snape, pendant deux secondes, nous allons sonder votre esprit et en extraire tous vos souhaits, vos désirs, vos envies les plus avouables comme les plus inavouables ! Ensuite, vous en sélectionnerez trois et seulement trois. Vos vœux seront réalisés par la volonté de Merlin le grand et de nos sponsors.

– Mais faites un choix judicieux…. Car, pour chaque vœu aux effets positifs pour vous, sera adjoint un désir aux effets négatifs pour tous. Etes-vous prêt ?

- Comme tout ceci n'est qu'une trollerie de rêve… qu'importe ! Allons-y, railla Snape l'esprit légèrement embrumé.

Tandis que les deux fondateurs se penchaient vers lui, le regardant intensément, il sentit ses pensées se mettre à tourbillonner, à s'entrechoquer dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait ni les freiner, ni les ordonner, encore moins les contrôler.

_Trouver l'élixir de Longue Vie et acquérir ainsi gloire et fortune sans limite ni mesure ! Nul besoin d'enfermer la gloire dans un flacon. _

Epouser la plus belle des sorcières et fonder une famille weasleysque. Enfin, un peu moins nombreuse me conviendrait tout aussi bien.

Ne plus vivre une année de plus la cérémonie stupide de rentrée avec la répartition du Choixpeau et le discours pathétique de Dumbledore.

Puiser sans limite dans les stocks des meilleurs herboristes et apothicaires du pays et ne plus jamais me soucier de la facture. A moi expérimentations sans limites !

Etre débarrassé de ces élèves stupides. Si encore je pouvais les trier dès la fin de la première année, enseigner ne serait pas un tel pensum. Mais le Conseil d'Administration me le refuse obstinément.

Que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard remporte tous les matchs et écrase comme de sales veracrasses qu'ils sont tous ces malappris ! Je veux à nouveau contempler la coupe dans mes appartements.

Retirer des points à Potter encore et toujours et le voir fulminer sans pouvoir rétorquer ni agir. Voir ses yeux lancer des étincelles d'impuissance.

Ridiculiser Miss Je-Sais-Tout définitivement et pouvoir mettre un T mérité à l'une de ses copies.

Trouver le shampooing idéal pour que plus personne ne m'appelle le prof graisseux et ne puisse mettre en doute mon charme.

Gagner la Coupe des Maisons année après année, le sablier des Serpentards remplis d'émeraudes tandis que ceux des autres maisons restent ridiculement vides.

Obtenir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendus à la Nation Sorcière Britannique. Je l'ai amplement mérité après toutes ces années passées à espionner.

Cesser une bonne fois pour toute d'être harcelé par Dumbledore et ses sucreries ! Entre ses conseils, ses insinuations et ses missions, je ne m'entends même plus touiller mes potions ! Quand me laissera-t-il tranquille !

Echapper à la corvée des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix chez le clébart. Je vais finir par le bouffer !

Se venger des sarcasmes de Black. Oh oui ! Depuis mes onze ans, je suis le souffre douleur de ce renégat.

Oublier définitivement mon pire souvenir, sans l'aide d'aucune Pensine, pendant que je suis dans ce sujet déplaisant…

Apprendre ma nomination en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…ENFIN !

Ne plus plier l'échine devant le Dark Lord car il aurait été vaincu… Tu rêves trop, Severus…..

- La sélection est faite ! reprit Salazar. Choisissez !

Severus tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Toutes ses idées défilant dans son cerveau déjà fatigué lui avait donné le tournis. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Et comment choisir ? Tous le tentaient. C'étaient ses plus chers désirs. La futilité de certains permit de les écarter facilement.

Ridiculiser Miss Granger ? Le premier gandin dont elle sera éperdument amoureuse et qui la laissera tomber, elle et ses bouquins, lui offrira sa juste récompense pour l'avoir supportée durant cinq années.

Oublier définitivement son pire souvenir ? Bien au chaud dans sa Pensine, il ne lui causait pas grand tort. Sauf quand Potter y fourrait son museau pointu de sale fouineur ! D'ailleurs…

Punir Potter ? Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se chargerait bien de cette tâche. Qu'aucun des deux n'y survivent serait un bonus appréciable.

Le shampooing et le libre service chez les herboristes : enfantillages ! Non.

Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent à mémoire et dirigèrent ses choix.

- Je ne veux me venger de Black !

- Vœu enregistré, annonça un voix métallique.

- Soyez satisfait, ajouta Godric, votre vœu sera exhaussé dans une semaine seulement.

– De plus, compléta Salazar vous échapperez dans quelques mois aux réunions de l'Ordre aussi. Plus besoin de retourner dans la maison de votre adversaire. Mais il vous faudra patienter près d'un an.

Severus se réjouit. C'était donc ça l'effet négatif ? Les deux fondateurs venaient de lui offrir deux vœux pour le prix d'un ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Il commençait à apprécier ce Show Magicsonges. Un sourire tordit ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer le bonus accompagnant son deuxième souhait.

- Je veux mon poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

- Vous l'aurez à la prochaine rentrée scolaire, lui assura Godric tandis que la voix métallique retentissait de nouveau.

- Mais profitez-en bien car vous n'exercerez que peu de temps. Là encore, dans à peu près une année, vous serez débarrassez des élèves stupides. Des autres également, lui souffla Salazar.

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à se féliciter de son choix, un doute le prit. Que voulait donc dire les derniers mots du Grand Serpentard ? Etre débarrassé des élèves, de TOUS les élèves ? Les multiples réponses possibles lui venant à l'esprit l'inquiétaient toutes plus les unes que les autres. Il doutait maintenant de la soi-disant chance de ne plus assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, de ne plus se rendre dans la maison des Black. Quelle sinistre avenir se dissimulait derrière ces mots si attrayants ? Ce stupide jeu ne lui paraissait plus du tout innocent et, comme il tardait à reprendre la parole :

- Troisième vœu, s'il vous plaît, exigea la voix métallique d'un ton menaçant.

– Je renonce à mon troisième vœu. Je me contenterai des deux premiers, tenta Snape avec toute la froideur et l'inflexibilité dont il était capable.

– Mais vous n'avez plus le choix ! Contentez-vous d'ouvrir la bouche, les mots sortiront par eux-mêmes.

Comme Godric venait de le lui dire, Severus ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'écarter, ses mâchoires de se desserrer. Des petits papillons blancs ressemblants étrangement à des pliages d'origami s'échappèrent de sa bouche, battant lentement de leurs ailes de papier. Ils voletèrent autour des fondateurs. Le doux bruissement produit semblait porter les mots du vœu de Snape. Malgré lui. Une pensée qui lui semblait innocente, mais sincère s'était faufilée à la demande de Grodic. Elle tournoyait, évanescente.

– _Ne plus supporter les insanités de la rentrée…. Ne plus subir la chanson du Choixpeau et la répartition… Ne plus assister au discours d'Albus… Ne plus supporter les insan…. _

– Vœu enregistré, déclara la voix métallique pour la dernière fois.

– Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir satisfaire immédiatement ce désir. Je puis cependant en atténuer les effets pour cette année. Les cérémonies annuelles n'auront pas pour vous leur pesanteur habituelle grâce à l'annonce de votre nouveau poste, s'excusa Godric.

– Mais nous vous assurons que c'est bien la dernière fois que vous subirez cet inconvénient, assura Salazar. Vous pouvez y croire comme à l'aube du matin, car, encore une fois dans un délai d'un an, vous serez délivré des harcèlements de Dumbledore et de ses sucreries. De votre propre main…

Severus ouvrit grand yeux et bouche prêt à hurler son refus.  
Un rayon de soleil qui se faufilait à travers les lourds rideaux vert bronze de sa chambre le réveilla à cet instant précis, sur ces dernières paroles, ce cri muet.  
Il se redressa, assis, droit comme un piquet, hagard, le cœur palpitant des craintes et angoisses qui peu à peu l'avaient assailli durant ce cauchemar. Car s'en était bien un.  
Quel étrange rêve…  
Etrange et désagréable…  
Mais, heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve…..  
…..  
…

.  
_Je suis assez fière de mon titre…. Vous le comprenez mieux maintenant !  
Vous ne croyez pas que ça mérite une p'tite review tout ça ?  
Non ?  
Alors une grande, je n'ai rien contre….  
Gros zoubis à vous et merci de m'avoir lue !  
Z_


End file.
